


I Have A Slave Goblin Girl In Another World

by PurpleDemon618



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Goblins, Isekai, Lolicon, Master/Slave, Meta, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDemon618/pseuds/PurpleDemon618
Summary: When Misaki Kishimoto begins to live his greatest fantasy of being reincarnated into another world as a great and powerful hero, set on defeating the demon lord, he decides to take it a step further, and do what no other protagonist has done before him: have sex with a cute loli.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I Have A Slave Goblin Girl In Another World

At a mere 21 years of age, Misaki Kishimoto thought that his life was over when he was hit by a strangely familiar white truck. However, rather than being met with the fiery pits of hell, the pearly gates in heaven or just an never ending darkness, the boy was greeted by the king and queen of Jennals, a prosperous human country in the magical world of Cinasia. According to the king and queen, Cinasia was a world filled with magic and creatures unlike any that Misaki had ever seen, among which, were the goblins that mainly dwelled in the neighboring kingdom of Gorlia. Although strained, the relationship between the two had always been peaceful, until a new goblin king rose to power, one who wielded magical powers unlike any that this world had ever seen. He was crowned as Asflarr, the Demon Lord, and declared war on Jennals. However, for cases such as these, the kingdom would turn to a ritual spell that would summon a great hero, imbued with the “Skill Growth Power”, an ability that would give him “Unused Skill Points” upon defeating an enemy, which he could spend to strengthen any skill he desired, accelerating his growth and allowing him to one day have the power to rid Jennals of its enemies. Now, Misaki had never considered himself a great anything, but he was far too stoked to bring that up. After all, he was living the dream, he was an isekai protagonist with powers that made him far stronger than anyone else, and he was about to meet his party, appointed to him by the king, undoubtedly comprised of cute girls who would soon be part of his “protagonist’s harem”.

This is when things began to fall apart. The first team member that Misaki met was the tank, a tall and muscular man named Altor. The second was Missla, a priestess with a cute and kind smile, and the biggest set of breasts that the boy had ever seen, but she was also the king’s daughter and, despite his hero status, Misaki had no doubt that he would be executed by the man himself should he lay even a finger on her. The last member was the spell caster, Urisha, a girl with an energetic personality, a tomboyish attitude and a well toned body that complimented her female figure, but she seemed to pay far more attention to the princess than either other male member of the party. This suspicion was later confirmed by Altor, who had known her since childhood, when he revealed that she had no romantic interest in the opposite gender what so ever. 

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, even though it had been a week since the summoning, Misaki had yet to accidentally face plant into a woman’s cleavage, or meet any girl who would show even an inkling of interest in him. At first he thought that it was some kind of mistake, that, like many protagonists before him, he was too dense to realize when someone liked him, but even though he had spent any USPs he could in his perception until it was maxed out, the most that he got out of people was that they thought “this scrawny and unremarkable looking guy is super weak”. This, coupled with the fact that his hero identity was to be kept a secret, that the SGP didn’t change his physical body and that every other member on his party was already at an expert level, made him seem like a leech to everyone else, and that didn’t help with his reputation.

This was a travesty, he was an over-powered protagonist without a harem, no tv studio in its right mind would ever adapt such a story into an anime, he had failed to join his idols in the halls of great isekais. But that’s when it hit him, if he was already doomed to never be turned into an anime, then that meant he was freed from the pressures of being tv friendly, and that made him into something far greater than any of his peers could ever be. He wasn’t an isekai protagonist, he was a hentai protagonist. And that meant he could fulfill his darkest, most secret fantasy: he could lewd the lolis which he swore to protect. Which brings us to tonight. 

* 

On this night, Misaki stood before the Slave Merchant’s Store, a large building that was know throughout the kingdom for its wide variety of non-human slaves, the ownership of which was aloud in Jennals. Albeit nervous to do so, the hero entered the store and was immediately greeted by a man “hello, fine customer, and welcome to the Slave Merchant’s Store, I am the Merchant. Who is it that you desire?” 

Despite being taken aback by the sudden introduction, Misaki answered “h- hi, I was looking for a female slave... for sex, preferably humanoid, ideally on the... younger side.” 

The Merchant pulled out a black stone tablet that began to glow after he had touched its surface, and he started to cite “search for: female, sex capable, humanoid, 5-9 years old.” 

The boy interrupted “uh, when I said young I was thinking more along the lines of 11-13”. His high perception made him realize that the man was momentarily confused by his comment. He had forgotten that he was in a medieval setting, and, there for, the age at which someone could have sex was “as soon as they were able to breed” years old. 

The Merchant continued “change that to 11-13 years old” and, after a momentary pause, he handed over the tablet to his client. Much to Misaki’s surprise, the tablet was projecting on its surface a list of girls which he could scroll through, that included their picture, price and other additional information “neat, isn’t it?” said the Merchant “this magical item is able to store any information and organize it according to the data that I give it”. The boy was impressed, though probably not as impressed as he would have been if he wasn’t already familiar with such an object. 

Perusing through the list, Misaki found that most of the slaves were worth at least a few silvers (1 gold = 100 silvers = 10000 coppers), except for one that went for 20 coppers. “Why is this one so cheap?” he asks the Merchant. 

“That one was sold to me by some adventurers a couple of weeks ago, but they had already thoroughly used her on their way here, and lately she has been getting sick. I don’t think she’ll last till the end of the week.” 

The girl was a goblin, which, aside from their pointy ears, slightly bigger canines and green skin, weren’t much different from humans, she was 11 years old, had short and disheveled black hair and brown eyes. “I’ll take her.” 

“I see” said the Merchant, probably misunderstanding his intentions for the girl, “for an additional 10 coppers I could also include a set of silencer tokens” out of thin air, he produces a small wooden box with seven wooden sticks with the same pattern carved into them “break one of these inside of a room and that area will become sound proof for three hours.” 

“I’ll take those too.” The boy said, as he reached for his bag to start counting the money “and I’ll take her with me right away, if that’s ok.” 

The man nodded and brought his wrist, which had a golden bracelet adorned with a gem, to his face and spoke into said gem “please bring slave 177013 to the front.”, soon after, a man came through a door in the back of the room, carrying a girl wrapped in a blanket, “sorry boss, but I couldn’t get her to stand on her own.” 

“That’s fine” said Misaki “I can carry her from here.” The Merchant unwrapped the part of the blanket around her head, revealing her goblin features. She was asleep, but breathing with some difficulty. Around her neck was a metal collar, which he instructed the boy to press his thumb onto. Upon doing so, the point of contact began to heat up until he couldn’t hold it anymore and removed it in pain. His finger print was now burned into it. 

“There,” said the man “now the girl can’t disobey any order you give her, and if she does, this collar will cause her immense pain.” He handed the girl over to her new owner, and he paid what was owed. With the girl in his arms, Misaki left the store and returned to the inn where his teammates and him were staying.

*

As Misaki entered the inn, still carrying the girl, he got a few odd looks, but nothing too out of the ordinary. After all, it wasn’t unusual for someone in the capital to own a slave or two. He continued to the second floor, where the rooms were located. His team and him had rented 4 rooms, each side by side. The order was: Misaki, Urisha, Missla and Altor. Before heading back to his own room, Misaki had to first find Princess Missla, but it was night time, so naturally he knocked on Urisha’s door. After a little while, the door slit open, and from the opening peered the red headed owner of the room. Her tanned skin and short hair were dripping with sweat, along with her tank top and shorts, thus making it quite apparent that she wasn’t wearing anything else underneath them. When she saw the hero, a smile appeared in her annoyed face, “Miki!” she exclaimed, as she had begun to affectionately refer to him since the day they had met “I just finished my workout, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Sorry to bother you, Uri,” he said, using the nickname she insisted on when addressing her, “I was just wondering if I could speak to Missla?” 

Urisha began to look nervous, “M- Missy? What makes you think she is here?” 

“Other than the fact that these walls are thin and I can hear your muffled moans?” He asked “Your leg is leaking.” 

Urisha looked down and noticed a stream of “liquid” on her left leg, going from inside her shorts, all the way down to her ankle. She looked back up at him, “so it i-“ before she could finish, Urisha was forcibly removed from the entrance to the room. 

Now, where she stood, was Princess Missla, moving a streak of her long, blonde hair from the front of her blushing face and back into place. Although it appeared she had tried to dry off, her milky white skin still glistened with sweat, and her night gown was still quite wet, once again making it clear that the boy had appeared at a most inopportune time. “Mister Misaki,” said the princess, with a smile on her face “what can I do for you tonight?” 

“Sorry to interrupt you two,” he answered “but I just bought this one from the Slave Merchant’s Store for a cheap price because she has been in a miserable state for some time. I don’t suppose a healer of your level could do anything about that, could you?” 

She looks at the goblin in his arms, just now noticing her amongst all the chaos, “oh, I see. That explains why you have been saving so much money for the past couple of days. It would be no problem to rid her of any injuries or diseases, but I don’t get it” she said, curious, “with the amount you had been saving, you should have been able to buy a much more useful slave, what purpose could you have for one that is so young?” 

Before Misaki could answer, from inside the room, Urisha suggested “probably for the same reason you keep coming here every night.” 

After a few seconds of silence, the boy’s expression of “guilty as charged” made the princess blush much harder than she already was, “M- Mister Misaki! Y- You can’t! Y- You shouldn’t! Goblins are a filthy race! How can you make such an act with their kind?!?” she exclaimed. 

“Aw, come on, love” said Urisha, now walking to Missla’s side from the direction she had been thrown into just moments ago, “they can’t be that bad, I hear that female goblins can be quite wild during sex, especially when they are in heat. And besides, can’t you have some pity for the poor guy? The only two girls in his party are getting more action than he is.” Misaki didn’t know if he should feel shamed by this comment or glad to have such a solidary teammate. 

Feeling exasperated by her partner’s comments, with a deep sigh, the girl finally gave in “I guess it’s none of my business what you do with whom, though I’m still not sure how to feel about it.” She placed her hand on the goblin’s forehead, and said “Greater Healing” which caused it to glow for a second, and, after the light had dissipated, the slave’s erratic breathing and pained expression had turned to normal, “there, all fixed up and ready to go!” she said, filled with pride for her work, “Oh, and mister Misaki? I would appreciate it if you could keep what happens in this room between the three of us. You wouldn’t believe how protective my father can be.” 

“Actually, that reminds me” the boy said, reaching deep into his pocket “I can do you one better” from it, he pulled out a silencer token he had set apart from the others, explaining what it was and how it worked, “I just thought you two would appreciate the chance to go all out, without having to worry about who might hear you.” 

Before he could say anything else, Urisha snatched the item from his hands and hurriedly exclaimed “WowthanksMikithatssoniceofyouwellseeyoutomorrowgoodnight” and she immediately closed the door on him. The commotion from inside the room that followed was brought to complete silence moments later. Satisfied with his deed, Misaki finally brought the girl into his room. 

* 

There, he placed her on his bed, and completely unwrapped the blanket around her, revealing her full naked body. There really was no difference between her and a human, save for a few details, of course, the most glaring one being her green skin and dark green lips and nipples, her breasts hadn’t even begun to develop. Curious, he turned his attention to her hairless pussy and, with two fingers, parted her lips to look inside, finding its color to be similar to her other erogenous zone. He also discovered that her hymen remained broken. As it turns out, there are some things that not even magic can fix. Taking in the view, the boy wished for nothing more than to plunge deep into her, but he thought that it would be rude to start while she was asleep, even in these circumstances, so he covered her with the blanket, and waited until she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I realize that some of you might have been blue balled by me ending the chapter without getting to the good stuff, trust me, I’m pretty blue balled myself right now. But after spending so much time on the set up, I thought it would be better to leave it there and focus all of next chapter on the sex. Feel free to criticize my story on the comments to your heart’s content, though I would appreciate if you at least made you criticism constructive.


End file.
